Amber's Misfortunes
by creativeinsomniac
Summary: More mayhem ensues as Amber is thrown into many different dimensions. A continuation of Ronin Adventures.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Characters arent mine, yadda yadda....on with the story...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Black. What an interesting color to be seeing before me when I know I have been sleeping for over 10 hours. I know our windows put light through, enough to at least see thin rays. That is how we find the light switch, or to see where the windows are so we can open them. Why am I seeing total blackness then? I began to feel around for anything familiar. I felt beside me and panicked. "Ryo?" I timidly whispered. I got no response. Now I really freak out. I feel around and nothing is familiar. No window, no dresser, no chemistry set…Wait! A door! I try to open it but it wont budge. I take a few steps back and have a running go at it. Before I reach the door it opens and a foot emerges from behind it to trip me. Again I get to meet the trusty, hard, ?metal?, gray, cold floor face-to-face. I cry out in pain and begin to rub the new knot forming beside the knot from yesterday. I glare at the cold floor with hatred. Then I remember that someone caused it. I looked back to see who the culprit was only to meet a very powerful looking gun. I cringe and hop up from the floor, narrowly missing the bullet fired from the powerful looking gun. I catch a glimpse of a psychotic-looking little boy wearing spandex shorts and a tank top. I caught only a glimpse though because he moved quickly to fire again. I ran full speed, dodging bullets as I went, to what looked like a way out. I threw open the door and shut it behind me, gasping for air. When I turned around I was not prepared to see people and I gasped in fright. There stood four more kids. Remembering the one chasing me, I began to slowly inch down the length of the wall. Spandex boy chose that moment to burst through the door. I leapt into the air, but did not miss the bullet. I felt it enter my leg mid-shin. I fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "Ha! Take that, filthy spy!" psycho-boy shouted at me. I glared at him through my pain. "What the hell are you talking about?" I shouted back at him. The blonde kid leapt in front of me, blocking psycho-boy from getting to me. "Heero wait! She looks frightened. I don't think she is a spy. Listen to her excuse at least." He shouted. I sighed and fell backwards. "I am not a spy. I don't know how I got here. I don't even know where HERE is." I shouted hysterically, the wound in my leg screaming at me. I scanned it and found that the bullet had traveled up my leg and was now resting around mid-thigh and had cracked my femur. I raised my hands above it and concentrated, screaming in pain as the bullet tore through my flesh and exited my leg. The pain was so intense I passed out.

"So, you are waking up?" a calm voice asked. I opened a wary eye and saw the blonde kid staring at me, kindness emanating from his eyes. "So it seems." I groaned, sitting up a bit. "Where am I?" I asked a bit hesitantly. "This looks like an institution in America or something." "Nope. I have never heard of this 'America' either. Take a peek. We are nearing a colony, so it should be quite a spectacular view." He said, pressing one of the many buttons near him. A window opened, showing me a magnificent view of space. My jaw dropped and my eyes opened wider than possible. I almost fainted again, but I struggled to remain conscious. "That is a, um, T.V. screen or something, right? I mean, we can't possibly be out in space? What year is this? We can not possibly be this technologically advanced in the 21st century!" I frantically muttered. He stared at me, confused. "You mean you don't even know what year this is? You are from the 21st century? Wow. We are in the After Colony years. The 21st century was, well, centuries ago." He breathily informed me. He checked over my wounds and helped me up. I glanced around at all the machinery and gadgets. The blonde boy held out a hand to me. "My name is Quatre. How about you?" he asked. I smiled. "Amber, twin sister of the great Anubis and comrade of the Ronin Warriors. I also happen to be a bearer." I happily informed. "You are joking, right? The Ronin Warriors? I have heard about these people before. They theoretically saved the earth from an evil being. I never thought them to be true." He breathed. I nodded. "I think, somehow, I was thrust into a different dimension-YOUR dimension. But the real question is how. I don't have any enemies in the spiritual world that I know about. I think it is just one of those freak things. Or maybe it is just my curse at work again. Damn." I said, hissing the last part. He glanced at me in confusion. "Curse?" he asked. I nodded. "Yup. My Ronin armor's 'kanji' or 'soul' is love. The bad thing is that I have never been allowed to experience love. Every time I get into a relationship, either they break up with me or something happens to separate us. It really sucks. Now, when I am supposed to be getting married FINALLY, I get catapulted into a different dimension, away from my fiancé who became immortal like me just so he could rescue me and we could live happily ever after!" I angrily explained. He had backed off quite a bit when my tone rose. I softened my expression and apologized. He nodded and said that he understands why I am so angry. He helped me into the main room where the other four kids, and now one adult, were waiting. Psycho-boy drew his gun again and Quatre signaled for him to put it away. "Guys, she is from another dimension. She doesn't even know where she is. Anyway, her name is Amber. Go on, you can go around and meet everyone." He directed his last statement to me. I hesitantly moved to a boy who had gravity-defying hair like Sage, except his was spiky and brown. "Hi. I'm Trowa." He muttered. I shook his hand and nodded. I moved to an American-looking boy with a long braid. He made a peace sign with one hand and lazily saluted me. "Duo Maxwell at your service. If you need anything just call my name and I will come runnin'." He stated, grinning. I shook his hand and smiled at him and said thank you. I moved on to a Chinese-looking boy with slicked-back hair and a short ponytail. "My name is Chang Wufei. You can just call me Wufei." He stated, stiffly shaking my hand. I nodded and moved on to the adult. Just beside him, another adult had entered the room. The woman introduced herself as Lieutenant Noin and the man would not tell me a name. "Just call me Professor." He said. I glanced around and the next person I was supposed to greet was Psycho-boy. I slowly inched my way toward him. He just glared at me. When I reached him he continued to stare. "Um. My name is Amber. What about you?" I asked in English. He did not respond. I repeated it in Japanese. "Heero," was all he said. I bowed to him and moved swiftly back to Quatre. He grinned and whispered that he was always like that. He asked the professor to accompany him in giving me a tour. The professor agreed and they both showed me around, enlightening me to how much technology had changed. We passed up one door and I asked what was in it. They were hesitant in showing it to me, but finally decided to. What I saw I was not prepared to see. Huge machines that looked somewhat like Transformers. They told me that they were mobile suits that were made to be occupied by a pilot. I lay my hand on one, learning how to operate it. I woke up on the floor looking into Duo's eyes. "She's ok." He concluded. "What happened?" Quatre asked. "I lay my hand on it to learn how to work it and I am guessing that the knowledge was too overwhelming considering that I have not yet fully learned the technology and I passed out." I stated. "Not before learning it though, thank goodness." They stared at me questioningly while Duo helped me to my feet. I explained to them that one of my talents was being able to absorb information through senses. I told them why and how I was able to do these and more of my talents. They didn't believe me, so I brought out my transformation crystal. I raised it into the air and my yellow and white sub-armor materialized around me. I raised my arms and posed for them. "Now do you believe me?" I asked. They nodded, mouths open. I de-materialized my sub-armor and stood before them in my civvies. The alarms chose just that moment to begin screaming at us. Lieutenant Noin's voice was heard over the speaker announcing that there were enemy mobile dolls approaching the ship. The children began hopping into some of the bigger, more equipped mobile suits. I watched as they were able to turn them on and exit the ship. I scratched my head as a giant sweat drop appeared. I turned to the professor. "Those kids are, what, 14 or 15 years old? How do they know how to do that?" I asked. "They are 15 to be exact. They were bred in the colonies how to run these. They are a form of a revolt." He informed me. I glanced back at the mobile suit I had learned about and then back to the professor. "Mind if I take her out for a spin?" I asked jokingly. He regarded me with some curiosity. "I guess so. Lets see how good your so-called talents are." He chided amusedly. I grinned hopped up into the zero gravity in the room and, pardon the use of wording, 'flew' to the entrance of the mobile suit. I pressed a button to open it and climbed into the 'cockpit'. I noticed that there was a suit and helmet off to the left. I slid into them and they adjusted to my form. I moved to the control seat and secured myself into it, making sure all the proper tubes and connections were in place. When I was sure, I typed the proper sequence into the controls keypad to start everything up. I grinned when the others became visible through the cameras in their cockpits on my screen. "Hi y'all. Having fun?" I shouted, waving a gloved hand at them. They rolled their eyes and continued battling. "Get out of that mobile suit Amber. You don't know what you are getting yourself into." Quatre warned. I smiled at the camera and began to exit the ship. I took a moment to marvel at the view and then I began my assault on the mobile dolls. It took me a moment to gather my wits, but I soon began to attack full force. I took down several of the mobile dolls before finding the others. "I ain't leaving all the fun to you guys! Yeeeeee-ha!" I shouted, taking out a couple more dolls. "What are you doing you stupid girl?" Heero shouted at me in anger. I just giggled and continued my assault. My suit began to beep hysterically. "Warning! Incoming un-identified enemy mobile suit." It shouted at me. "Guys…what does that mean?" I asked. All of their eyes widened. "Amber get out of here. That is another gundam. Gundams are the most powerful mobile suits. It is what we pilot. That is Zechs Marquis coming for us." Quatre shouted. My eyes widened and I started back for the ship. Suddenly a face appeared on my screen. He had an adult face, for what I could see, for a helmet-type mask covered the top part of his face. He obviously did not want his identity known. He also had long blonde hair and a military uniform. "Where do you think you are going, missy?" he hissed at me. All of a sudden his mobile suit was in front of mine. I tried to back away, but he maneuvered his suit's arm around to prevent me from moving. His other hand brought around a sword made of pure energy. "Amber, get out of there!" Quatre shouted. "Zechs let her go!" Duo shouted. The sword came down and entered my mobile suit, barely missing my head. I began to shake tremendously and slowly looked at the sword. The screen in front of me turned from fuzzy to Zechs' face. "What's the matter? Scared? You weren't too scared when you were demolishing my mobile dolls were you?" he said, cackling madly. I whimpered and, can you guess? Passed out of course. Why was such a powerful aura given such a weak body?

Well, I woke up with my limbs handcuffed to the posts of a bed. I tested them and everything was steel. I relaxed and stared at the ceiling. There was a mirror on the ceiling! "That conceited bastard." I muttered. "How do you know I don't use it to monitor people?" a voice asked. I looked to the right of the bed and there sat Zechs. I frowned at him and returned my gaze to the mirror. "Resistance is futile, little girl." He whispered. I growled at him. "How do you know I am a little girl? I am older than you, you fool!" I spat at him. "Really now, how do you know that?" he asked, rather amused. I looked at him, frowning. "I am over 500 years old, you fool. I am an immortal." I growled. "Really? Now that is an interesting bit of information. Perhaps I can stick you in a cage and put you on display on earth before I blow it to bits." He mused. I frowned and returned my gaze to the ceiling. Next thing I knew I had a hand on my arm. I looked back at him with disgust written on my face. "You are incredibly beautiful. Why must you keep a frown on your face?" he asked. I sniffed at him and turned my head away. "If you were captured by someone who tried to kill you, I don't think you would be asking that question." I retorted. He chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, but I have been in that situation several times and I just try and joke about everything. It really pisses them off." He stated. "Really? How interesting." I replied sarcastically. "There! See! You've got the hang of it already!" he said with enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes at him and stared out a window. Beeping was heard from another room. A man dressed in some kind of military uniform entered the room and saluted Zechs. "Sorry sir. We are being attacked by the Gundams. We need you in the hangar immediately please." He said, quickly exiting. Zechs leaned over to kiss one of my cuffed hands and bowed. "Sorry ma'am, but I must go take care of some business." He said, taking a key and unlocking my cuffs. He then exited the room, leaving me alone in the room. I looked around and saw that the door he and the man exited through was the only door. I tested it and saw that it was unlocked. I frowned and exited the door. Just as I did that, a few more armed people in similar military uniforms came running up to me. "Ma'am! We have been sent here to take you to an escape pod. The station is under attack," one of the higher-ranking officers said. I looked at him sideways and shrugged, following them down the series of hallways. I passed by one room that was open and as I looked in I saw Zechs ordering people around. I stepped into it and watched for a bit. His eyes shot in my direction as he sensed my presence. He stormed up to me, grabbing me harshly. "You have to get out of here while you can, stupid girl. We are under attack!" he shouted. I looked at him sideways and shrugged. "How are you going to escape?" I asked calmly. "I have my Gundam, now go!" he urged, shoving me out the door. The officers took me to an escape pod and jettisoned me into the dark reaches of space. I watched the battle grow fiercer and saw the Gundams rushing in to battle also. I turned back to look to my destination and saw a swirly black hole. My ship was moving toward it at an increasing speed. I barely got a scream out before I was cut off, hurtled into a dimension portal and knocked totally unconscious once again…(*growls* so what ELSE is new?!?!)


	2. Dragon Whats?

Disclaimer: the characters arent mine, all right! read the fuckin' story!

*~*~*~*~*~*

*Not again…this is getting too old, too fast! Why can't anything go RIGHT in my life instead of everything going WRONG! It sure is dry here. Eek. I am afraid to wake up now. Every time I wake up it is different. Maybe if I just _peek_… YIPES! What was that! It didn't look human. Uh oh. I think it knows that I am awake. Oh well, maybe it is friendly. Just gotta hope it doesn't wield a gun!*

I opened my eyes and surveyed the scene carefully. One green man with antennae and Arabian-looking garb, one old, gray-haired man with big glasses and a mustache with a cigarette poking out beneath, one little boy with black hair, one older guy with black hair *hey…he is pretty cute!*, one short, bald, um, boy? I couldn't tell it was a boy or a midget. He LOOKS older. Anyways, one angry, frustrated-looking woman, one blue-haired preppy woman *I thought it would be a while before I saw _blue_ hair again!*, a cat, a pig, a short, chubby, ugly man, and a short-haired blonde with a happy expression frozen for an eternity into her facial features. I began to shake nervously as the green man poked me and asked me if I was ok. "Yeah, sure, if you count hallucinating green men ok…" I muttered. "What?" he hissed. I took in a deep breath and shouted what I had said to him. He grinned evilly and shook his head. "This is not a hallucination, little girl. I am Piccolo from the planet Namek and you landed in the professor's yard." He stated angrily. An image came to mind as he spat this all at me. Before I was catapulted out of my 'home' dimension, I remembered a show Kento use to watch. It was a wrestling show called WWF: Raw is War. I remembered sitting down to watch it with him one time and seeing one specific man who caught my eye. The Rock was his name, and the reason he came to mind at this particular moment was because this green man had the same "know-your-role-and-shut-your-mouth" attitude. I chuckled and glanced down at the restraints they had on me. "Afraid a little girl like me may hurt you?" I teased. Cutie black-haired man stepped forward and grinned. "Merely a safety precaution until we find out about you. Doc?" he said. I melted at the sound of his voice and the black haired woman seemed to sense this. "Ahem. Lady, he is taken, so don't get any smart ideas," she retorted. I sniffed at her direction, rolled my eyes, and stared at a spot on the ceiling. I got bored so I started re-arranging the ceiling tiles. The others looked up and saw this and muttered. "How the hell is she doing this? I never learned how to move objects like that in MY training." A few of them gawked. I raised an eyebrow at them, shrugged my shoulders, and returned the tiles to their original places. "Sorry, I was bored." I stated. They stared at me and just released me, knowing I could have gotten myself out if provoked. I thanked them and sat on the edge of the table. "Soooo…exactly where am I? I am happy to be catapulted into this dimension and be on a planet instead of in space." I said, stretching and rubbing my wrists. "Well…you are on earth. That 'green man' over there is from Namek, a planet that is several thousand light-years away from here. That short, chubby man over there, well, I don't know where he is from. Me, I am a Sayain. Everyone else is human," the cute guy told me. I nodded and stared at the wall. "Well, I am Amber and I am from earth, but a different dimension of it. Every time a certain thing happens, I am catapulted into another dimension." I told them sadly. "What happens to make you become catapulted into another dimension?" the doc asked me. I looked at him and smiled sadly. "Every time I fall in love with someone I become catapulted into another dimension. I come from a dimension where a group called the Ronin Warriors protects the earth from evil, and I was one of them. I had been in that dimension the longest, around five hundred years to be precise. I had the armor of lightning, and, incidentally, the 'soul' of the armor was 'love'. I was never able to find anyone who truly loved me in that dimension until recently and we were to be married. It was also inscribed that I was to marry the leader of the Ronin Warriors to prevent evil from taking over the world and it was only by chance that he was that person. One night we were talking about wedding preparations and we went to sleep when it got dark and when I woke up I was in total darkness. I felt around and tried to find a way out, and I found more than I bargained for. The person waiting for me outside whatever I was in wielded a gun and he finally caught up to me and shot me in the leg and a whole series of events happened. I found out I was in space in a totally different dimension. I fell in love with those people's enemy and was being jettisoned to a colony during a battle when I was sucked into another 'black hole' and I ended up here." I told them. They stared blankly at me for a while. The first movement was the dark-haired woman. She moved up to the cute guy and wrapped her arms around him, frowning at me. "Well don't think you are going to fall in love with my Goku! No way!" she stated angrily. I chuckled and gave her a re-assuring look. "Even though he is a hunk, I see he is taken and I have more respect than to take someone else's man." I stated, causing her to sigh a satisfied sigh. Just then another man with black hair sticking straight up and angry-looking eyes entered with a teen that looked like him with different colored hair. "Sorry I am late. What did I miss?" he said hoarsely. I stared at the teen. He was cute also, and not quite as 'hard' looking as his father. I grinned and waved to them. "Nothing much, just giving my life story and how I ended up here. Is it safe to go outside? I need some fresh air. No matter, I will just check it out anyways." I said, disappearing and reappearing outside. I stretched and leapt up to the side of a building, using it to leap to another building nearby. I leapt from one to the other, thrusting myself up into the air, until I reached the roof. I looked down to see everyone rush outside and begin looking for me. I grinned and just moved away from the edge so they couldn't see me. I lay down, putting my hands behind my head and staring up at the strange looking sky. I closed my eyes and saw Ryo standing over me, kissing me and hugging me. Tears began to course down my face as I saw him and Anubis and everyone else. Oh how I missed them. I became aware that a shadow was really over me and I leapt up, fully alert. It was the teen. I frowned at him and sat back down. "What's the matter? Don't think I am a formidable opponent? Just because I am young, don't underestimate me," he hissed. I stood up and held my arms out. "Attack me then?" I said, staring straight into his eyes. He began to gather energy into a ball as I jumped down from the building, landing a distance away. He shouted his attack and threw it at me. I formed my hands into the 'I love you' in sign language, a new shielding technique I learned, and held my arms crossed over my chest with my eyes closed. I felt the energy hit the shield, but it was not enough to penetrate it. I opened my eyes and grinned. He got angry and began to throw several balls of energy at me. I just closed my eyes and let each hit my shield. When he stopped, I opened my eyes and he was right in front of me. "Why do you not fight back? Are you scared?" he asked. I shook my head. Keeping my hands formed into the 'I love you', I lowered the cross to where it crossed over my thighs and I concentrated. When I felt the energy building up I raised them up to either side of my body and straight out, forming half of a heart. I continued up and down to where they were across my chest before, completing a heart made of energy. I shouted "Love" and raised my hands above my head, breaking the 'I love you' to cup the bottom of the heart above me. I then moved my hands to my right side beside my waist in a 'cupping formation and watched as the heart shot many beams of energy to my hands until the big heart formed a smaller heart of energy in between my two cupped hands. I looked at myself and saw that my body had transformed into a prism of colors. I then concentrated on the boy and shouted "Purification!" and, pushing forward in one quick thrust with my right hand, sent the heart spiraling toward him. Instead of hitting him dead on, it moved above him and formed a metallic heart above him and moved over him like a cage until it hit the ground. It transformed into energy again and made a portal type thing in the dirt, sending light flooding over his body. When he emerged, he was only dazed. He apologized and stumbled toward the building. I fell to my knees, tired from the over-exertion of energy and shook my head. The doc ran to me, falling to his knees to examine me. "How did you do that without injuring him?" he asked, checking me out. "It is a defensive attack, not an offensive attack. I learned it lately. If the one attacking me has been possessed, the spirit leaves his body and he becomes normal again, but if not it just dazes them and makes them forget why they were fighting me in the first place. If they are stronger than me it has no effect on them. I haven't met anyone who it has had no effect on though." I explained. My stomach growled and I blushed. "It has been a while since I have had any food." I explained apologetically. He helped me up and took me to a dining room. He got the blonde chick to fix some food for me. I thanked her and ate as politely as I could. They were watching my every move and I felt horribly nervous. "I hear a European accent in your voice. Are you from around there?" the doc asked. "Well, sir, I really have no idea where I am from. I _have_ been around for over five hundred years." I told him. He nodded and continued watching me. When I was done, the blonde woman took my dishes to the kitchen to clean them. I thanked her again and stared back at everyone watching me. They all sweat dropped and began talking to each other as if nothing had happened. I giggled and disappeared, reappearing outside again, on the roof this time. I stared up at the sky as it began to get dark, watching the many beautiful colors gracing the sky. I soon became aware of another presence, but I didn't move or show any sign that I knew someone was there. I felt it inching toward me slowly. I looked using my peripheral vision to see who it was. It was the boy. I grinned. "Isn't it past your bed time?" I asked, closing my eyes. I felt him cringe, obviously thinking I didn't know of his presence. He moved the rest of the way to sit right next to me. "Y'know, I am 18. I am not a kid," he told me indignantly. I chuckled and looked at him. "Well, you are a kid in my book." I told him, watching his face contort into anger. "You are younger than I am! You look about sixteen!" he said. I erupted into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. He stared at me like I had gone crazy. When I could breathe again, I apologized. "Sorry kid. Didn't mean to laugh like that. I am _not_ sixteen. I am nowhere NEAR that young. My body was designed to where, when it hit a certain age, it would not age anymore, EVER. I am really around five hundred years old." I told him. His eyes shot wide open and his breath caught in his throat. I nodded and stared back up at the sky. He lay down beside me and stuck his hand over at me. "My name is Trunks," he stated. I smiled and took his hand, giving it a mild shake. "Mine is Amber." I told him. I continued to stare back up at the sky when I heard him ask me a question. "So, what is it like being alive for that long?" he asked. "Not at all how people describe it. You are ready to die after the first hundred years because all of your friends are gone and you cannot talk to anyone or they will ask questions about where and when you were born. You get into all kinds of trouble now in this century because they keep track of everything. I have to keep changing my name or becoming 're-born' by implanting my soul in a child and when they reach a certain age I emerge. It sounds bad, but I have no other choice. I keep hoping for the child to mis-carriage, ending my time on earth. I am so lonely. I cant make friends or anything. I cannot know love, I am sure now." I told him. He lay a hand over mine and smiled at me. "You have just made you one," he told me. I grinned and nodded. "So it seems," I said. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. My eyes widened and I blushed. "Would you care to go on a date with me?" he asked. "I don't know. You know what I have told you. I cant fall in love or I am catapulted into another dimension." I said. He shrugged. "Maybe there will be an exception. You cant keep being catapulted forever!" he said. I took him up on it and lay there staring at the sky until I felt darkness creep over me once again. So much for the date…


	3. Amber Meets Tenchi

Disclaimer: not my fucking characters...read the story!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ahhhhhh!!! Not another _girl_!!!" I heard a feminine voice shout. I opened my eyes to see that I was surrounded by three women, one little girl, a weird rabbit, and an old man. I felt something under me, so I looked and there was a young, dark-haired man. He was very much dazed, so I got off of him and helped him up. "What happened?" I asked. "You fell out of the sky, like I did," the blond woman stated. I stared at her and saw that she looked a bit like a lion/human cross. I blinked hard and shook my head. The boy that was under me shook his head and muttered something about not liking girls anymore and accepted my assistance in standing up. He then turned to greet the new arrival and stopped. His eyes grew wide and he began to stammer. "Mu-mu-my nuh-nuh-name, uh, is Tuh-tuh-tenchi," he finally got out. I giggled and stuck out a hand. "My name is Amber." An invisible force knocked my hand away from his. I looked up to see a white-haired woman appear in between us. "What do you think you are doing? Tenchi is mine!" she snarled. The woman with the long dark hair growled. "No he is not, he is mine and has been since before BIRTH!" she screeched. I flinched and moved away as they began to fight. I saw a red haired woman walk out of the house and watch the fight. "Who are you? My name is Little Washuu," she stated. I grinned and shook her hand. "Mine is Amber. Why are they fighting? I only reached to shake his hand in the traditional greeting? What problem do they have with that?" I asked. She grinned and turned to me. "They feel you are here to steal his heart from them. They honestly believe that he is in love with them, when it is I who he is in love with!" she stated, grinning. I rolled my eyes and watched them argue. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Tenchi. "Come. Lets flee while we can. It gets nasty sometimes," he told me. I stuck out a hand and grabbed his. I transported us into the woods nearby. "So why are they all like that?" I asked him. He shrugged and sat down on the ground. "They all showed up pretty much how you did and they have claimed that I am their 'destined husband'. It gets real old after a while. They hang all over me," he told me, seemingly extremely exasperated. I grinned, laying a hand on his shoulder. "It will be ok. I promise. Just let them know that they can not rule your life!" I told him. He looked up at me, grinned, and nodded. "Yeah. I do need to do that," he said. I looked at him carefully and saw that same stare I have seen so many times…it happens right before I get catapulted into another dimension. He leaned forward. "Amber. Please date me. I need to date someone so the rest of them will leave me alone." he stated. "Tenchi, if you wish me to stay in this dimension, you had better take that back. This is how I got here. The last dimension I was in a young man had to just lean over and kiss me for me to be thrown into the Fates' hands once again to end up here." I told him. "Please?" he asked, leaning over the exact same way as Trunks to place a kiss on my cheek. I sighed as I sensed the darkness sneaking up behind me. "Well, this place scores the award for 'least time spent in one dimension'. Sayonara…Tenchi." I said. "Sayonara? But, wont you be able to come back some day? Say 'ja' or 'ja ne' please!" he pleaded. I smiled and waved farewell. 

One of my shortest stories! Maybe THE shortest. Oh well…got my point across! 


	4. Ronin Senshi

Disclaimer: Not my characters..read the damn story...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the darkness cleared, I found myself in an ally. I held my head and waited for the dizziness to pass, stumbling around until I found my way out of the ally. All of a sudden someone ran into me, knocking the breath from me. "Hey, baka, watch where you are going," a masculine voice grumbled at me. I shook my head and mumbled a 'gomen' and tried to continue on my way, but a rough hand grabbed my arm. I whipped around to be faced with a tall, semi-muscular man. I pulled my arm from his grasp and he grinned at me evilly. "Sorry ain't gonna cut it this time, babe," he hissed, flashing me a mischievous grin. My eyes widened and I whipped back around and ran for dear life. I heard him catching up behind me, but I was still too dizzy to tap into my inner energy. I tried harder to outrun him, but he caught up to me. He slammed me into a building and held me up by my neck. "Y'know, I'm a guy. I don't know why you are bothering with me." I rasped with the little air I was able to take in. "Oh you don't fool me. I can see you are a girl under all of these baggy clothes," he chuckled, tugging at my oversized gray muscle shirt. "Hey, let her go!" I heard another masculine voice shout. I looked over his shoulder as a blonde haired boy rushed up, knocking the guy away from me. I fell to the ground, gasping for breath. I watched as the new guy ran the old guy off, but yet again, I passed out.

"Ugh…" I groaned, trying to open my eyes. "Don't strain yourself. You have had a rough time," a nice feminine voice instructed me. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful aqua-haired woman and the blond guy who saved me. I slowly sat up, groaning at stiff muscles in the process. "You heard the lady. You should take it easy. That guy gave you a run for it," he said. "Ugh, I don't need to sleep my life away though. That seems to be all I do anymore. Oh, and by the way, my name is Amber. How 'bout you?" I half mumbled. "Haruka. This is Michiru. Do you mean to tell me you are a girl?" he asked me. I nodded my head and grinned sheepishly. "Well, I guess I am not the only girl who looks like a guy, eh Michi-kun?" Haruka said. My eyes widened. "Do you mean to tell me you are a GIRL?" I exclaimed. She nodded and I facefaulted. "Wow, you are a really tall, butch, strong woman!" I hesitantly said. Michiru chuckled. "She hears that a lot, y'know," she told me. I grinned and glanced to Haruka. She had been watching me rather intensely and when she noticed me looking at her she switched her gaze to the window. I frowned and returned my gaze to Michiru. "So, how are you two related anyways? Sisters, cousins, friends?" I asked. "Um, well, not exactly. We are, kind of, y'know, well…lovers?" she murmured. I could feel the wave of blood rushing to my face. "Uh…uh…oh…" I stammered. "Gomen ne," I apologized. "Daijobu?" Michiru asked me. "Daijobu…gomen ne." I told her. "No problem. So, where do you live? I can give you a ride home," Haruka established. "Um, you are not going to believe me, but I am not from this dimension, so I don't have a home here." I mumbled. Their eyes shot to me. "You had better not be evil." Haruka grumbled. My eyes shot wide open and I waved my arms in front of me. "Nuh-uh! No way! I FIGHT evil." I said desperately and told them my story. "So, mother nature is telling you she doesn't want you to fall in love, huh? Well, that is not fair." Haruka exclaimed. I grinned and looked at the ground. "It has always been this way. In my first dimension, I went through several guys until I FINALLY found my mate, but the night we were making marriage arrangements and talking about stuff I went to sleep and woke up…in…a…different…dimension…" I broke off, sobbing a bit. Michiru reached out an arm to me and I fell into her embrace. "Arigato Michiru. Gomen…I am such a pest." I mumbled. "No, no, no. You have been through a lot. It is completely understandable. Haruka-kun. Could you call Makoto-san and see if she can keep Amber during her visit to this dimension?" Michiru asked. "Hai!" she said and headed to the phone. I listened to the phone conversation and it sounded negative. "Gomen. Makoto-san cannot have anyone stay with her. She has friends from her last place of residence over. How about she stay with Setsuna? I am sure she wouldn't mind the help with Hotaru," she suggested. "Sure! Come on. Let's go introduce her." Michiru said excitedly. 

When we finally reached Setsuna's apartment, it was getting dark. Haruka marched confidently up to the door and gave it a hearty pounding. A crying child was heard from somewhere in the apartment and a frustrated voice neared the door. As the door opened, I studied the figure before me. Tall, beautiful, dark green hair-part in a bun and the rest falling to just about the middle of her calves-short housedress with a dirty apron over it, and a very angry expression. "Haruka-saaaaan! You KNOW this is when I try to put Hotaru to bed! Why do you bother me at this hour? Oh, you have company? Who is your friend back there?" she asked, trying her best to smile sincerely. I grinned nervously and waved to her. "Oh, this is Amber. She fell into this dimension and needs somewhere to stay and I thought you could use the help with Hota-kun." Haruka cheerily told her, totally ignoring the woman's anger that was continuously building. "What! You bring this girl over here with out any warning and want me to play babysitter to another kid! I simply can not do that Haruka!" she impatiently told the boyish female standing in front of me. Unknown to her, I began to sneak into the house while they talked fervently and followed the sound of the crying child. I found her in a room full of beautiful lamps. I walked to the crib and picked up the beautiful child, cradling her and soothing her back into sleep. I brushed the dark hair out of her eyes and became lost in her deep violet irises. The arguing outside ceased and a stampede of shoes against wood was heard as the three raced to see what had happened to their dear Hotaru. They were surprised to see Hotaru asleep in my arms. I, meanwhile, was totally oblivious to their presence, still humming a lullaby and becoming lost in the child's beautiful aura. I finally glanced up when the child was being taken from my arms. Setsuna smiled and nodded her head. "You seem to have a knack for taking care of crying babies. Maybe you WILL be of some use to me," she said, laying Hotaru in her crib. I grinned and held out a hand. "I am Amber, and thank you for letting me stay here," I told her. "Well, I am Setsuna. Amber, I am curious as to why you have a heart symbol shining on your forehead," she said, quite casually. I gulped and covered my forehead. "Um…sorry about that. I really can't tell you why it does that. I am sorry," I murmured. "I understand," she said, starting to walk out of the room. "Um, Setsuna?" I whispered. She turned and said 'yes?' "Um, where do I sleep?" I asked her somewhat hesitantly. She smiled warmly and pointed to a bed in the room we were in. "I usually stay in here with Hotaru, but it is your turn!" she said happily. I nodded and bowed to her as she left the room. I smiled at the child and prepared myself for sleep. I slept all night in that room, not hearing a peep from Hotaru. Setsuna came in the morning to find Hotaru still sleeping peacefully and the same true for me! She sweatdropped and facefaulted. I heard the thunk and leapt about ten feet out of the bed. I saw Setsuna had pretty much fainted and tried to help her up. I heard a knock at the door and Setsuna was still out. I dragged her to the bed, quieted Hotaru, and ran full speed to the door. It was a girl about my size with long blond hair tied up into two buns and with two pigtails hanging down on either side of her. She gave me a strange look and cleared her throat. "Is Setsuna home?" she asked me. "Well…depends on your definition of that. She is in here, but she has passed out." I nervously explained to her. Her eyes widened and she pushed past me to rush to the room I had just come from. Setsuna was sitting up in bed rubbing the back of her head with a confused look on her face. "Please tell me she didn't sleep all night like that. She ALWAYS wakes up in the middle of the night!" she exclaimed. I nodded, confirming that Hotaru had, indeed, slept soundly all night long. The blonde giggled madly, but quickly regained her composure. "Oh, Setsuna, the girls and me and Mamoru are all going to the park today on a picnic. Care to join us?" she said, extending to me her invitation also. "Sure. We will both try and make it there. Oh, Amber, this is Usagi. Usagi, this is Amber. She is from another dimension and Haruka found her and brought her to me. She has somehow managed to sedate Hotaru here. She slept all night with out a peep!" she said, still amazed. I giggled and told Usagi that I was pleased to meet her. She said the same thing. She glanced at a clock on the wall and her eyes got real big and she started squealing. "Oh NO! Rei is gonna KILL me! I am SO LATE!!!" she squealed, dashing out the door. I grinned and turned back to Setsuna. "So, what can I do to help get ready for going to the park?" I asked her. She explained what all she wanted me to do while she put the now awake Hotaru into a baby-pack and hoisted her on to her back so she could now do chores and hear if Hotaru needed anything. We finally finished getting ready and made our way to the park. I admired the scenery at the park as we made our way around to find Usagi and her friends. I saw Usagi's odangos ahead and motioned for Setsuna to look. We started on our way over there. When we got near there, a girl with black hair stood up with her hands folded like she was praying. I could hear her say something about strange energy. Usagi saw us and was about to greet us when the girl with black hair stopped her. "Don't go near her Usagi. The strange vibes are coming from her," she said, pointing at me. My eyes widened and I stepped back a bit. The black haired girl started for me and I began to freak out. "Just who are you?" she shouted at me. I shook my head. "I don't know what you are talking about!" I told her. She continued to advance toward me and threw a piece of paper with Japanese symbols on it at my forehead. I took in a shaky breath and tore the paper off of my forehead. "What did you do that for?" I asked her. She proceeded to take out a decorative pen and raise it into the air. She went through a transformation and came out in a sailor uniform. I moved away from her as she came forward. "Why are you here? Are you a spy?" she asked me. I shook my head and Setsuna tried to stop her, but she came forward to me. I freaked out and everything went black.

*Oh no. They are going to kill the…* Setsuna began to think when something very strange happened. Amber began to glow bright yellow just before Mars' attack hit her. She watched as the red-haired girl before her began to change dramatically. Her hair grew out to its previous long, flowing, beautiful length, a section of it pulled up into the royal-style bun. Her clothes changed into a long, streaming, sectioned princess dress with beautiful rose ornaments and decorations and a large bow protruding from the back around waist level. Rose hairpins appeared in her hair where Usagi's pearls appear when she is in princess form and a red heart appeared on her forehead where it usually appears when she transforms into her armor, but this time it was a bit different. Inside the heart there shimmered the golden outline of a rose, glistening brightly. Earrings appeared on each earlobe bearing the same design as on her forehead. Her arms crossed over her chest and her hands lay against her breastbone. Beneath her hands appeared a glowing light and when she lowered them, a red rose appeared, its petals trimmed in gold. Eyes widened at the sight and Mamoru rushed forward in his prince form. Usagi looked back and forth between him and Amber very confusedly. "Sister. It is so glad to see you again. I thought I would never see you again." Mamoru said excitedly. Amber's eyes opened slowly and stared blankly at him. "Nani?" she asked. Mamoru grinned and glanced in the direction of Setsuna, Amber's eyes following. "You are Mamoru's younger sister, and future princess of Crystal Tokyo in absence of the King and Queen. You also will have a sailor transformation. I cannot believe that I did not recognize you immediately, especially with such a strong aura. We will FINALLY have a Sailor Earth!" she said happily. Amber's eyes widened and she became even more confused. "So, let me get this straight," she began. "I am a Ronin Warrior, twin sister of a Warlord named Anubis, destined to marry the bearer of the Wildfire armor to protect everlasting peace, and NOW I am a princess and YOUNGER sister of this guy?" she asked, pointing at Mamoru. Setsuna nodded, and Amber tried to take all of this in. While she was thinking, a dark colored cat with a yellow crescent moon mark on its head stepped forward. "Princess, would you care to know what else you are?" it asked in a feminine voice. I nodded hesitantly and the cat proceeded to leap into the air and do a couple of back-flips in the air. I watched, astonished that a cat could talk, let alone do back-flips, as an object appeared. It was a rose shaped brooch with red petals and golden trim like the one I held earlier. I took the object and ran my fingers over its surface. Instead of the cool feel of metal or plastic that I was expecting, it was warm and almost velvety. I felt for a clasp, but there was none, so I willed it open. Inside was a red, rose shaped crystal set into a heart shaped mound of gold with silver, and rainbow colored ribbon designs around it. I could feel the crystal pulsating along with the beat of my own heart. I looked to the cat in confusion. "That crystal is your life energy. If the crystal ever breaks or quits shining for some reason, you cease to exist. Hold that into the air and shout Earth Crisis Power, Make Up!" she told me. I took a deep breath, calmed myself, and shouted the phrase. Out of the brooch came a swirl of red and gold that began to spin around me and engulf me like a cocoon. It then moved in toward my body and incased me, like a film over my body. When it was finished conforming to my body, it began to grow to a blinding brightness and I could feel the warmth wash over me. As the light began to dim, I could feel a few more ribbons emerge from the brooch and cover my hips to form a skirt and then glide across my chest and lower back and hair to create three large bows. Finally the brooch came to rest in the middle of the bow on my chest and I posed awkwardly. I then was able to look down upon myself. The bows were a deep red-the color of the rose on my brooch-and my skirt, the ends of my gloves, and my boots were a shiny gold. My lace-up boots reached just below my knees and my skirt was extremely short. My gloves, unlike Mars', were short and reached only about an inch or two from my wrist. My tiara was golden of course, but the jewel in the middle was unlike the others'. It looked like my ronin armor's tiara, with the red heart, but in addition it had a golden outline of a rose. My red hair, now long again, was tied up in a red bow with golden trim, with my bangs hanging in my face, and I also still had the hairpins. The others looked me over excitedly and murmured to each other. I felt a bit faint at the realization of all of this, but I began to feel an inner strength that I had never felt before. The same strength that I felt when I came out into the alley that kept me conscious instead of letting me slip into the familiar blackness. I straightened myself and turned to face those persons looking me over. "So where do I go from here?" I asked, expecting them to tell me I have this certain destiny in this dimension. "Well, we had a trans-dimensional message sent to us not too long ago foretelling your coming here. They said that they needed you in their dimension as soon as you arrived." the white cat told me hesitantly. I cringed, as though a bullet had struck me in the shoulder. My right hand swiftly flew to the left side of my chest, resting directly over my heart. "Why…so soon?" I asked, looking him directly in the eyes. He refused to meet my gaze, and instead looked to a cherry blossom near his paw. "I am sorry, but they said it was urgent." He told me, swatting absent-mindedly at the blossom. My eyes also dropped to the ground and I could feel the pain increase. I sat and thought about it for a minute and decided it was best I went and helped the people. As I raised myself up to a kneeling position, preparing to stand, I felt a strange presence nearing us. I psi-scanned the area and found a youma heading directly for us. "Um, guys. I don't know if ALL of you can do that transformation thing or not, but those that can had better do it quickly. There is an evil entity heading straight for us." I warned them quickly, moving toward the path the thing was taking to get to us. When it emerged from the brush, I threw a few punches and kicks at it, as did some of the others, but they did not phase it at all. A couple of them decided to try energy attacks on it, but those that tried, found that their attack element was one that it was invincible to. I searched my mind for the attack I had and words finally came to my mind, but it was not an attack so I kept searching. I finally found an attack and shouted it for all I was worth. "Gold…encase!!!" I shouted as, from my outstretched hands, there emitted a shower of golden, molten droplets. Each and every droplet that hit the youma scorched the flesh and began to cover it in a golden layer. Soon, the youma was nothing but a mere golden statue, and the spirit released itself, leaving only an unconscious body as a reminder of the battle. I brushed the back of my hand over my forehead and found the first set of words that came to mind earlier. "Elemental restoration," I whispered, emitting a shower of cleansing water and minerals over the unconscious body, healing the few wounds. Then, finally, from exhaustion, I was able to slip once again into the darkness that I had embraced so many times before.

"Hmmmm…wonder…where…I…am…" I mumbled as I began to regain consciousness. As I opened my eyes I became aware of darkness and every so often a swirl of light. I saw, for the first time, the vortex I had been sucked into so many times. That vortex which sent me hurtling into far off dimensions. I was able to watch my path and the many dimensions between the one I had been in and the one I was about to be in. As I saw it come nearer, a knot began to grow in my stomach. I could feel, somehow, that I would be in this dimension for a very long time.


End file.
